


The Picnic

by JantoJones



Series: Illya & Cat [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya and Cat enjoy a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picnic

It had been a long time since Illya Kuryakin had felt so comfortable and content. That morning, knowing he had the day off, Cat had insisted on taking him for a picnic, at a secluded riverside spot. He didn’t want to use the word ‘girlfriend’, to describe her, but they’d been dating for two months, so there was no other way of defining her relationship to him. The great thing about dating Catherine Felina, was that she knew what his job was, so he didn’t have to hide that part of his life. It made things much easier.

The lay side by side, on a red and white checked picnic rug, having just enjoyed quite a large repast of sandwiches, pies and pastries. They’d all been made by Cat personally. She wasn’t the world’s greatest baker, but that didn’t matter to Illya. Sitting herself up, Cat gazed across the river and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Illya asked her.

“That wasn’t a ‘something’s wrong’ sigh,” she told him, without looking round. “That was an ‘I wish this feeling could last forever’ sigh.”

Illya smiled and shifted himself into a position sitting slightly behind her. Without saying a word, he moved her straight, black hair away from her neck, and gently blew the sensitive skin just behind her ear. Cat shivered as the sensation spread down her spine. She tilted her head forward, and was rewarded with the gentlest of kisses on the nape of her neck. Illya’s lips had barely touched her skin, but it caused her every nerve to tingle. Reaching behind her, Cat took hold of Illya’s hands and brought them round to rest on her breasts. He instantly obeyed the unspoken command and began to caress her hardening nipples; all the while, peppering her neck with the ghost kisses.

After a while, Illya grew frustrated at the fabric blocking him from Cat’s body. He slid his hands beneath her sweater and slowing let them explore her silky torso. Moaning softly, Cat sank into his soft touch. She would never have believed that hands the size of his could be so gentle. Not caring that they were out in the open, Cat pushed Illya away so that she could remove her sweater altogether. She didn’t stop there. Standing up, she very slowly, and entirely for Illya’s benefit, unfastened her jeans, and slid them down her legs.

The Russian licked his lips at the sight of her unfettered breasts and red panties. He could feel the effects of the vision before him, straining against his own jeans. Taking that as a cue, he too stood and stripped off. He however, went one step further, and removed everything. Cat was left in no doubt as to his feelings. She waggled her finger, beckoning him closer. Illya shook his head and backed away.

“You come to me,”

“I don’t think so,” she replied, as she hooked her thumbs into the top of her panties.

Turning away from him, she bent forward at the waist. Leisurely, as though she had all the time in the world, Cat slipped out of the panties. Straightening up, she turned back to her lover and threw the satin garment at him.

“If you want the contents of the wrapping, you’ll have to come and get it.”

With the look of a hunter, Illya strode over and claimed his prize. Their lips met, and they kissed as though it were the last time. When they finally parted, Illya pulled Cat to the ground and straddled her.

“You know we could be jailed for this,” he stated.

“Yes,” she replied. “But we both live for danger.”

Before he could say anything else, she put a hand behind his head, and kissed him again.

“Ya podchinyayus'” _(I surrender)_ she breathed.


End file.
